They're Not You
by aliendroid
Summary: Shino is suddenly popular! Nearly every girl in Konoha has the hots for him out of the blue. But despite girls practically undressing for him, Shino only has eyes for his teammate, Kiba. And what is causing all the girls to suddenly be interested in him? ShinoKiba YAOI


_**They're Not You**_

**Well here it is, my New Years fic for the year! This was inspired by an AMV I watched on Youtube, created by Tasuku-Clan. There is a link to the video on my profile. I tried to work the New Year into it this time.**

**Plot Bunny: Shiro**

**Plot:** **Shino is suddenly popular! Nearly every girl in Konoha has the hots for him out of the blue. But** **despite girls practically undressing for him, Shino only has eyes for his teammate, Kiba. And what is causing all the girls to suddenly be interested in him?**

**Pairing: ShinoKiba**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_**They're Not You**_

Shino grunted as a jutsu hit him in the back. He fell to the ground, bracing himself for the pain that usually followed a jutsu. When nothing came he opened his eyes, and looked around. His opponent was on the ground, his eyes rolled back into his head, and Kiba standing over him. Blood dripped from a kunai clutched tightly in Kiba's hand. The dog-nin was panting roughly as he looked down at the corpse of their attacker. Looking up from the body their eyes met.

"Shino, are you alright?" Kiba asked rushing to his side.

"Yeah, his jutsu misfired," Shino answered as he stood. He looked down at Kiba, and noticed the worry in his eyes. "I'm fine," he reassured the dog-nin with a kiss. "Come on, we've got to get that scroll to the village."

_xXx They're Not You xXx_

_Two Days Later…_

Shino glanced up at the sky, and frowned at the heavy cloud cover hanging on the horizon. _'It's going to snow again,'_ he decided. _'I should hurry home after doing the shopping.'_

Turning a corner he walked calmly down the streets of Konoha, his thoughts running through the short list of things he had to get before he could go home. They were out of milk, dog food ingredients, and his partner had said something about wanting hamburger steak for dinner. He also wanted to pick up that new book that had just come out, the one on a rare beetle only found in the Land of Tea.

"Hey Shino."

The soft, almost shy voice made Shino consider that he had heard wrong, but when an equally soft giggle came his way he turned around. "Excuse me?" Shino asked.

It was a Chunnin, one he had seen on missions in the past, but didn't know personally. "Nothing, just wanted to say hi," the kunoichi said while batting her eyelashes.

"Ah, hello," Shino returned, unable to think of anything else to say. Turning, he continued on his way to the store. This time, as he walked he kept his attention out for anything out of the ordinary. He noticed several gazes from the females on the street lingering on him as he passed by. It was unsettling for someone such as him, who was usually unnoticed, to now be watched by so many.

'_I haven't done anything to warrant this attention,'_ Shino decided as he entered the store. He grabbed a basket and headed for the aisle containing dog food.

Just as when he was walking the street, he felt the gazes of the women around him. Most were just curious, but some were flirtatious, and a few were downright wanting. He could practically feel the desire coming from those few, and it disturbed him greatly. He didn't much mind that people were noticing him, but the way they were was what bothered him.

'_Maybe it's some craze,'_ Shino consoled himself. _'After all, girls are prone to follow trends. Not that it matters to me. I need to hurry with the shopping and get home. He's waiting for me.'_

As Shino picked out the items he needed for Akamaru's homemade dog food, he thought about what to do with Kiba for the upcoming New Year. Usually they just went to the shrine, but maybe they could do something else this year. He knew that Sakura and Ino were planning a party, and Kiba would no doubt love to go; he'd consider that option later in further detail. Personally he'd like to do something more private, like a dinner with just the two of them. Perhaps they could do both? He'd have to talk with Kiba about it when he got home.

"Excuse me, Shino." Shino turned and glanced at Ino. The blond had a soft blush on her face, and she was pointedly avoiding his guarded gaze. "Would you like to be my date for the New Year's Eve party?"

To say Shino was shocked would have been an understatement. "Not interested," he stated instantly. He wasn't trying to be rude, but he didn't want to cause trouble where it wasn't needed. He had no interest in going to the party with her, or anyone that wasn't Kiba.

He didn't look behind him to see if Ino was still standing there, or if she was following him. After collecting the last of his items, he went to the cashier, and checked out. He got ten feet away from the entrance when he sensed someone following him. Sighing he continued walking, deciding not to make the other aware he had noticed. Silently he sent one kikaichu out to discover the identity of his pursuer. When the small insect returned it was as he suspected, Ino had followed him out of the store.

Stopping suddenly, Shino turned, and glared at the blond kunoichi. "What do you want?" he demanded. He was in short supply for patience, and just wanted to get home.

Ino smiled and leaned in close to Shino. "Come on Shino, why can't we go to the party together?"

"Because if I do go it'll be with Kiba," Shino answered.

Ino's smile faded, and a frown graced her features. "That can't be fun any fun," she complained. Her smile returned and she wrapped her arms around Shino's neck. "Surely you'd rather spend the night with me."

"Wha-What's going on here?!" Kiba's loud, horrified voice filled the street, drawing everyone's attention to them. Kiba stood in the center of the snow covered street with Akamaru by his side. His eyes were wide, but quickly filling with rage as he took in Ino's arms wrapped around Shino.

"Oh, hey Kiba," Ino grinned over to the brunet. "You don't mind if Shino goes to the New Year's Eve party with me, right?"

Kiba blinked several times, and it was obvious he was trying to figure out what was going on. Shino took advantage of the other's pause, and sighing said, "Ino, I am not going. Why? Because I want to spend that night with Kiba." Detaching from the complaining girl's arms, he crossed the distance between them, and stood next to Kiba. "I've got dinner, let's go home," Shino suggested.

Akamaru barked, and together the two led Kiba away from the scene before he could fully recover from the shock of the situation. Ino's put out complaining could be heard as they retreated, but Shino paid it no mind. The kunoich may be gorgeous, busty, and smart; but she was nothing compared to his hot tempered brunet.

_xXx They're Not You xXx_

As they reached their apartment Shino knew Kiba was still upset. The other had refused to talk to him the entire time as they walked home. The silence normally didn't bother Shino, but Kiba's silence always did. The dog-nin was never silent, except when asleep, and even then that was rare. Shino had learned that when Kiba got loud and violent it was because he felt affronted, but when he became silent it meant he felt hurt or betrayed.

"Kiba," Shino called softly as Kiba opened the apartment door. "I didn't encourage her to do that."

"I know," Kiba said as he walked into their shared living space, and took off his coat and shoes.

Shino didn't understand. If Kiba knew it wasn't his fault, then why was he upset over the situation? Surely he didn't think he enjoyed it! "I was trying to come home," Shino started.

"I know!" Kiba shouted cutting off all of Shino's explanation. "I get it, she ambushed you. I'm not an idiot! But damn it," Kiba whirled around and glared at Shino, "Am I not allowed to be upset when I see some bitch hanging on you?"

Shino's eyes narrowed. Taking off his glassed he looked directly into Kiba's storming gaze. There was so much in those eyes; hurt, sadness, anger, hate, frustration, and jealousy. "I'm fine with you being angry," Shino said softly as he reached out and touched Kiba's cheek, "What I don't like is when you're hurting. Why? Because it hurts me too."

Kiba let out a soft, sad laugh at that answer. "That's so like you," he sighed and leaned against Shino's shoulder. "But seriously, I hate seeing you like that with others."

"I'm not like that with anyone but you," Shino replied.

This time Kiba's laugh was lighter. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Shino smiled at hearing the genuine laugh. Reaching up, he placed two fingers underneath Kiba's chin, and tilted his face up. "No one can compare to you," he whispered before leaning down and kissing Kiba softly.

"That was sappy," Kiba mumbled against Shino's lips before deepening the kiss, and wrapping his arms around Shino's neck. "But I guess that's okay," he grinned.

"Let's have dinner later," Shino suddenly suggested.

Kiba, startled by the sudden change in topics, but glad, couldn't help but grin at the idea. "Sounds good," he agreed.

Their lips met again, this time in a much more heated embrace. Shino's arms wrapped around Kiba's waist as his tongue slipped into his mouth. Kiba's hands moved to Shino's jacket and, with practiced ease, undid the clasps and zipper. Pushing the heavy article off of Shino's shoulders and arms, Kiba ran his hands up Shino's chest, revealing in the feel of his muscles.

Shino's hands went to Kiba's ass, and squeezed. A soft growl left the smaller brunet. Taking a step forward, Shino steadily moved them to their couch. He knew they wouldn't make it to the bedroom. As they walked they removed each other's shirts, and worked at the buttons and zippers of their pants. Both were panting by the time Kiba's legs hit the back of the cream colored sofa. Kiba broke the kiss, smirked at Shino, and switched their positions. Pushing Shino down to the couch, Kiba crawled into his lap, and reclaimed his lover's lips.

Akamaru, who had been curious about what was taking his dinner so long to be made, sniffed and went to the bedroom to hide. His dinner would be awhile it seemed.

A soft moan escaped Shino as Kiba's hands traveled between them, and rubbed against his growing desire. The smaller of the two smirked into the kiss, and squeezed gently at the length in his hand. Shino's hips bucked up slightly, and Kiba slipped his hand inside Shino's boxers. The bug-nin growled softly, his hands moving to Kiba's ass, and kneading the perfect globes.

"Shino," Kiba moaned into the kiss, his hand moving against Shino's hard length. "I want you inside me," he growled lowly.

"My pleasure," Shino responded. Pushing Kiba up and off of him, he quickly stripped his pants off while Kiba did the same. Now both naked, Kiba climbed into Shino's lap, and brought his fingers to his lips. The bug-nin groaned as Kiba licked, nipped, and sucked at each finger individually before taking all three into his mouth. "That's enough," Shino husked, and removed his fingers from Kiba's sinful lips.

Using his non-lubricated hand, he pulled Kiba's head down to meet his hungry lips, and brought his other hand down to his lover's entrance. A soft whine left Kiba as Shino inserted two fingers at once. Kiba thrust back on the digits, urging him to go faster. Shino obliged, and began to thrust his fingers within the wanton body above him.

"Shino-oh," Kiba moaned into the kiss as Shino's fingers grazed his prostate.

Shino added the third finger and twisted his fingers a bit. The act caused a growl to pass Kiba's lips. The brunet ended the kiss and kissed his way down Shino's jaw, and to his neck. Biting and sucking on his partner's pulse point, Kiba concentrated on marking the creamy skin. As Shino's fingers fucked Kiba mercilessly and Kiba's lips attacked his neck, Kiba's hands traveled down Shino's body, and wrapped around Shino's shaft. The bug-nin's hips jerked involuntarily as Kiba began to pump him in tandem with the rhythm of his fingers.

"Kiba," Shino growled in warning.

Kiba smirked, and kissed his way up Shino's neck to his ear. "Then enter me," Kiba whimpered into Shino's ear, knowing the needy sound would be enough without the words to get what he wanted.

The low growl was his only warning before Shino removed his fingers, lifted Kiba by his hips, and expertly thrust into him. A silent scream left Kiba as Shino's head slammed into his prostate dead on. His hands gripped Shino's shoulders, his nails digging into his flesh, and he clung for support as Shino began to move. His pace was hard and slow, driving Kiba to the brink of insanity.

"Ahhn-nn damn, Shino-ah," Kiba called as he felt himself growing nearer and nearer to the precipice of bliss.

"Go ahead," Shino husked, and nibbled on Kiba's ear, "Come Kiba."

"Shino!" Kiba moaned as he released, his body convulsing around Shino.

Shino grunted as his orgasm was pulled from him by Kiba's pulsating walls. They clung to each other as they slowly came down from heaven. They shared light kisses, and reassuring touches as they resurfaced.

_Whine_. The soft sound from Akamaru had Kiba snapping to attention instantly.

"I'm sorry boy!" Kiba cried and jumped up, only to regret the swift action. "Fuck," he groaned, but still made his way to the kitchen.

Shino had to hide the blush painting his cheeks as his essence dripped down Kiba's leg. Kiba made an irritated noise, signifying he had noticed it as well. Still, he made sure Akamaru had his food before doing anything else. By the time the large ninken had been fed, Shino had cleaned up the living room, and gotten a towel to clean Kiba up with.

"Thanks," Kiba grinned, "But I think a shower sounds better."

"Okay, then I'll make dinner," Shino said kissing Kiba softly.

"Great," Kiba chirped and headed for the bathroom.

_xXx They're Not You xXx_

Kiba was in a better mood the next day. It had freaked him out, seeing Ino hanging on Shino, but he knew Shino would never betray him. He had faith in his boyfriend. So when he turned the corner and saw a similar scene from last night he was too stunned to react immediately. This time it was Ten-ten coercing his bug-nin.

"Come on Shino," Ten-ten cooed. "Just once?"

"No," Shino said with a slightly irritated huff.

"But, I promise you'll enjoy it," Ten-ten countered.

"I doubt it," Shino replied and brushed passed her.

"How do you know if you've never tried it?" Ten-ten demanded.

"He said no!" Kiba shouted. He had enough of watching. He didn't know what was going on with the women in this village, but they were all going crazy! Why would anyone, other than him, be interested in Shino? He had intentionally kept Shino's attractive side to himself. And he was proud that he was the only one to notice the Aburame heir's amazing qualities. He was loyal, attentative, caring, sometimes he could be romantic, and he was his!

"Kiba." The dog-nin didn't need to see Shino's eyes to know they were wide with shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to find Hinata and see if she wanted to train, and instead I found you being picked up, _again_," Kiba growled the last word. His anger wasn't directed at Shino, but at Ten-ten, and the weapons master knew it.

"Um… well I'll talk to you later Shino," she said with a hint of nervous fear in her voice.

"You will not," Kiba growled. Akamaru barked beside his master, his lips lifting and revealing his teeth as he too growled at her.

"Bye!" Ten-ten shouted and ran.

Kiba almost ran after her, but Shino's arms wrapped around him, stopping his advancement. "Calm down," Shino instructed.

"Why should I?" Kiba demanded.

"Because you will regret killing a comrade," Shino rationalized.

An irritated huff left Kiba, but he subsided. Shino was right, he would regret killing her. It might not be right away, but he would at some point. He also didn't want to go to prison. After taking a deep breath he turned accusing eyes to Shino. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"I don't know," Shino answered instantly.

"Well it has to be something! Why else would all the girls suddenly be going gaga over you?" Kiba snapped. "Damn it, and just when I thought I was the only one that knew your true worth," he mumbled to himself as he started to walk down the alley.

Shino arched an eyebrow and followed after Kiba as he walked. He didn't have a clue what the other was referring to, but he was too distracted to worry about that. Honestly, Shino was worried about the sudden increased interest from the female half of the population. Kiba had a point; none of them should be slightly interested in him. Heck, he was shocked when Kiba had first expressed a desire to be with him. The fact nearly ninety percent of Konoha's females were now checking him out, or hitting on him, was disconcerting.

He had been on his way to speak with his father about the oddity when Ten-ten had cornered him. She had been inviting him to a hotel when Kiba arrived. Shino was thankful that Kiba didn't know the exact details behind their conversation, or else he knew he wouldn't have been able to hold him back. Over the years if it was one thing he learned about Kiba, it was that he was possessive.

"So, what did she want anyways?" Kiba's sudden, and unwanted, question startled Shino from his thoughts.

"What?" Shino asked, hoping to stall.

Kiba's eyes narrowed. "I asked what Ten-ten wanted," he said, a growl in his voice.

"She was inviting me somewhere," Shino answered. It wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the full truth either.

"Where?" Kiba demanded.

Shino sighed. He wanted Kiba to drop this topic, but knew he wouldn't. Kiba was stubborn, like a dog with a bone. "To a hotel," Shino answered nonchalantly, grabbed Kiba's hand, and began walking down the street again.

"_What_?!" Kiba shouted.

"It's nothing to get upset about," Shino stated calmly as he all but dragged Kiba down the street.

"The hell it isn't!" Kiba growled. "Let go! I'm going to find her and te-"

"No," Shino cut him off. "We are going to go find my dad and talk to him. He might have some answers."

Kiba's eyes narrowed, but he stopped trying to get away. He wanted to tear Ten-ten apart for her attempted seduction, but he knew it wouldn't do him any good. And if Shibi could help them, he would be very happy. He would do anything to get Shino back to being his and only his.

Shino hid his smirk behind his hood as they walked. He could read Kiba like an open book. Truthfully Shino didn't care on bit about the women around him. Sure, there were some that were attractive, but they weren't Kiba. They might have a quality he does, or perhaps a similar shade of hair, eyes, spoke in a similar manner, but they could never be him. They were just another face on the street, another person during a mission to him.

Whereas Kiba was everything to him. The way his hair never seemed to be tamed was adorable. The vicious gleam his eyes took on when in the middle of a battle was thrilling. His brash and quick temperament reminded him of a wild dog. That was the best way to describe Kiba. He was a wild dog, and only he got the privilege of his full trust. He was the only one Kiba would let "feed" him.

The thought caused an image of Kiba with ears and a tail to appear in Shino's mind. He was growling, and baring his teeth to him, even as he accepted a piece of meat from his hand. Unable to stifle the laughter the image caused, Shino chuckled softly.

Kiba glanced over to him, a suspicious look in his eyes. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Shino answered, and leaned down. "I'm just happy you're mine," he whispered into Kiba's ear before kissing him softly.

"Huh?" Kiba was confused. "What does that mean?" he demanded, a blush rising to his cheeks.

"Don't worry about it," Shino said, a smile in his voice.

_xXx They're Not You xXx_

The walk to the Aburame compound was interrupted three times by girls asking Shino to the New Years Eve party, two times by girls just asking him out, and five times by girls throwing themselves at his feet and asking for him to sleep with them. Kiba's patience had disappeared at the first girl, being Ten-ten, so Shino had kept a tight hold on his partner. Fear of Kiba killing one of the girls was second in his mind; first was just keeping Kiba beside him to prove he wasn't interested. At one point he actually wanted to let Kiba go, but thought better of it.

"I swear," Kiba growled as they walked into the compound, "They've all gone nuts!"

"Who has gone nuts?" the calm voice of Shino's father drifted to them from behind.

The pair turned and faced the enigmatic bug-nin. Like Shino, Aburame Shibi wore a high colored coat, dark glasses, and had a strange way of speaking. On his back he carried a ceramic jar. Dangling from his glasses was a beaded string, which Kiba had been told was a memento from Shino's late mother. To Kiba, Shibi was the personification of what Shino would most likely be in the future; calm, quiet, and mysterious. All of which he was perfectly alright with. Shino staying his, and only him getting to know the true him, was perfectly alright.

"Father, I have a question," Shino said stepping forward.

"Does it have to do with the dozens of women lusting after you?" Shibi asked.

"Yes," Shino answered.

"I'm afraid I can't help you," Shibi answered apologetically.

"I see," Shino sighed.

Kiba glanced between the two as they talked. He could easily follow the flow of the conversation, but the emotions were a different story. He always found it odd how they could so easily talk to each other as if they were just acquaintances. Compared to a conversation between Kiba and his mother, this talk was dull.

"I suggest you go speak with Tsunade-sama," Shibi said. "She should be able to help."

"You think Shino's sick?" Kiba asked, his eyes growing wide.

"No," Shibi shook his head. "But something could have happened to him on his last mission, and that could be causing this situation."

Kiba frowned, "You mean like a jutsu to attract women?" The memory of that dead ninja and the jutsu he had cast coming to mind.

"Or those of the opposite sex," Shibi reiterated.

"Are you saying it's a jutsu that makes others of the opposite sex attracted to you?" Shino asked.

"Could be," Shibi answered calmly. "But the only way to be sure is to get you checked, so go see Tsunade-sama."

Shino nodded, and, taking Kiba's hand, headed for Hokage Tower.

_xXx They're Not You xXx_

Shino kept a close eye on the women on the street as they walked to Hokage Tower. Many seemed like they wanted to approach him, but Kiba's hostility was keeping them at bay. When one did step forward Kiba and Akamaru growled at her. The display was enough to keep the more cautious girls away, but there were a few who did get just outside of arms length of him.

Shino also noted that their advances and invitation were getting bolder. One girl had unbuttoned the top of her blouse in hopes of seducing him into answering. The bug-nin had found the advance appalling, and Kiba had nearly laughed the girl into shame. Shino's reply to the girl was calm and controlled, asking her if she truly thought he was interested. His logic had been sound, that if he was attracted to his present partner why would he be interested in someone the exact opposite of him?

Honestly Shino didn't know why they tried. He had already made it clear several times. He wasn't interested in anyone besides Kiba. Yes a couple of the girls were very beautiful, and some could even be considered aggressive, but they weren't Kiba. The wild magnetism that Kiba had wasn't something that they could just suddenly possess. For Kiba it was in his nature, and Shino loved it. The closes to a female version of Kiba Shino could think of was Tsume, Kiba's mother, and that was not an option. Firstly the woman was terrifying. Secondly she was Kiba's mom, making her the same age as his dad. Thirdly, even though they were extremely similar she wasn't Kiba.

And Shino realized that was it, none of the girls that approached him were Kiba, and could never be. It didn't matter how they posed, batted their eyelashes, smiled, talked, or acted they would be nothing more than just another face to him. As for the ones he knew personally, he found the attention cringe worthy. It was out of character, and their attitudes toward him only made him think something had to be wrong to make them interested in him in the slightest.

"Um, Shino," Kiba's querying voice drew Shino from his thoughts. Turning he looked at the smaller brunet and waited for him to continue. "Tsunad-sama is a girl."

"Yeah?" Shino asked.

"Then, wouldn't approaching her be dangerous given the circumstance?" Kiba asked, his brow furrowed in concentration.

Shino's eyes widened behind his glasses as Kiba's question sank in. He was right. Seeing Tsunade could be dangerous. Even with Kiba there and them working together, he doubted the Sannin would be stopped if she wanted something. Still, she was the Hokage, surely she would be able to see through the problem and be able to control herself while doing so.

"We don't have a choice," Shino finally said and continued walking. "We need answers."

Kiba hesitated, but nodded and followed beside Shino. They did need answers, but that didn't mean Kiba wasn't going to be on guard during the talk. At the first sign of anything out of place, they were getting out of there.

_xXx They're Not You xXx_

Iruka had been the one to show them to Tsunade's office upon arrival. It seemed that the few women present today were in a bit more control of themselves than the ones on the street. That may have been because they were experienced ninjas, and older. It could have also been because Kiba was snapping and growling right from the point they entered the building.

Iruka knocked on the door and announced, "Tsunade-sama, Shino and Kiba are here to see you."

"Right, let them in," Tsunade's strained voice came through the door, and Iruka instantly let them in.

"Tsunade-sama I've be-"

"You've been hounded by girls lately correct?" Tsunade cut him off. "Yes, I know. What I don't know is why it took you so long to see me about this?"

"I didn't think it was that serious," Shino replied.

Tsunade sighed and leaned back in her seat. Her brow was furrowed, as if she was desperately holding onto her self control. "Listen Shino, do you remember anything from your last mission?"

"I was hit with a misfired jutsu," Shino said calmly.

"It didn't misfire," Tsunade grumbled. "Damn, I'm going to have to quarantine you."

"What?!" Kiba shouted. "Why?"

"Because, I'm going to have to teach a male medical ninja the counter for it, and that'll take time," Tsunade explained. "Listen, I'm not sure what that person did to you, but they activated a specific hormone in your blood stream that arouses the opposite gender."

"So, you're saying Shino smells good to girls?" Kiba asked, a frown adoring his features.

"Basically," Tsunade bit out, her hands fisting the arms of her chair. "Now get to the hospital, and have them find a place for you. Far away from females."

"Can Kiba stay with me?" Shino asked.

"Yes, now get out of here!" Tsunade ordered.

The two quickly rushed from her office, down the stairs, out of the building, and down the streets. If the jutsu was powerful enough to affect Tsunade, the greatest medical ninja ever, then they needed to take precautions. It was also obvious that the jutsu's affect was getting stronger. Girls that had originally just remained back and looked, were now calling out to Shino, and making suggestive gestures. The situation was getting out of hand.

Arriving at the hospital they were instantly met with Sakura. The pinkette's green eyes widened, and her chest began to rise and fall quickly as she looked at Shino. Her cheeks turned the same color as her hair, and she licked her lips.

Kiba moved in front of Shino, his eyes narrowed on the medical-nin. Sakura took several deep breaths, obviously fighting the urges her body was experiencing. "Get him to quarantine room 8, male personnel allowed only," Sakura called out.

Several male nurses came rushing forward, and led the pair down the halls, keeping the female staff away. Akamaru picked up the rear, growling and snapping at the ones that were lingering behind them. The room they were given was scarcely furnished. There was a bed, a chair, a table, and nothing more. Thankfully it seemed the bed would be big enough for both of them if they cuddled, something neither was adverse to. Akamaru took up his place right in front of the door. It was obvious the ninken had decided it was his job to be the first line of defense.

"So, I guess this means we won't be doing anything for the New Year," Kiba joked as he sat down on the bed.

"How can you joke at this time?" Shino demanded.

Kiba, startled by Shino's outburst, looked up at the agitated Aburame. "I was just saying," he replied. "After all, this may take a while."

"And until then, what? I'm to be trapped in here?" Shino snapped.

Kiba's eyes narrowed. He understood Shino was upset over what was going on, but that didn't mean he had to take it out on him. "Hey, this isn't my fault, so stop yelling at me!"

Shino stopped mid-step, and took in a shaky breath. "You're right, sorry," he whispered.

Kiba smiled, stood, and wrapped his arms around Shino. "Don't worry about it. Tsunade-sama will get you fixed up, and then we'll go home. 'Till then I'm going to stay right here with you."

"Thank you," Shino replied and wrapped his own arms around Kiba. He held his lover to him, breathing in his scent, and allowing the familiarity of it all to sooth him. He needed to control himself if he was going to handle this situation logically.

_xXx They're Not You xXx_

Over the next thirty-six hours they had run all sorts of test on Shino. They had tested his blood, urine, chakra, and about everything else they could. It was obvious his body was producing more and more testosterone with each passing hour. The reason the jutsu hadn't taken affect immediately was because of the kikaichu devouring the initial excess of the hormone, but now it was being produced at a rate the insects couldn't control.

Tsunade had initially feared for the affect the excess hormone levels would have on Shino himself, but they didn't seem to be having any. Which did confuse the Hokage, until she took a look at the women who had come in contact with Shino. For a reason she couldn't explain, the testosterone levels were only affecting females. Despite the circumstances, she had to find a way to stop the massive production of the hormone.

Shino and Kiba had dealt rather well with the confinement, spending most the time curled up together, except when Shino had to have blood drawn, or when a nurse came in to ask questions. The situation was being handled with the utmost security. Anyone that was female, no matter the age, wasn't even allowed on the quarantine level. Thankfully they had no other patients on that level, so it wasn't a problem.

"Think they'll figure this out?" Kiba asked.

"Of course," Shino answered.

Truthfully, Shino was happy he knew what was going on. Having so many girls after him had been unnerving, but now that he knew it was all due to that jutsu he didn't feel as upset about it. He even knew he could forgive the girls for their behavior. Kiba even seemed willing to let it go now that he knew it was the jutsu, and not them willingly flirting with his boyfriend.

Of course that didn't make him happy. With the news that it was the ninja he had killed during their last mission that was at fault, all he wanted to do was bring him back to life so he could kill him again. It wasn't fair that Shino had to be the target of that stupid technique. When he had expressed his displeasure of that to Shino, the bug-nin had calmly said he was glad it was him, and not Kiba who was hit with it.

"Good news," a nurse said entering the room and smiling at them. "Tsunade-sama has worked out a counter for the jutsu."

"And the bad news?" Kiba asked. He could tell by the way the guy was standing that this wasn't going to be good.

"Only someone like her or Sakura can perform it," the nurse said.

Kiba and Shino's eyes widened. "That's dangerous!" Kiba snapped. "Shino's too irresistible to them right now! Can't someone else do it? Like Kakashi maybe? He's a jonnin and has great chakra control. Surely he can perform it? Or maybe-"

"A woman has to do it," the nurse cut him off. "It's the only way."

"Fine," Shino said.

Kiba turned to him, his eyes wide. "But Shino, are you sure?"

"No," Shino answered with a smile. Reaching out he ran his fingers against Kiba's cheek, "But if it's the only way then I'll just have to trust our Hokage."

"Fine," Kiba ground his teeth together. "But only if it's the Hokage who does it."

The nurse nodded and left. Kiba glared at the door for a minute, before walking over to the window, and glaring out it. The glass plane didn't open, and was reinforced so it wasn't easy to break, but it was still nice to have. As he watched the people mill about below in the square he thought about all the negative things that could happen during the procedure. He couldn't help but see how everything could turn bad in only a second.

"Don't think about it," Shino said coming over to him, and wrapping his arms around him. "Just have faith in Tsunade-sama's abilities as a medical ninja."

Kiba bit his bottom lip, and nodded. "I'll try," he whispered.

_xXx They're Not You xXx_

Kiba watched from the corner of the room as Tsunade walked in, a hazmat suit on. The only things not covered by the material were her hands. Shino was lying on the bed, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. Kakashi and Gai had been brought in as well, for security. They were to stop Tsunade if she tried to do anything. Shibi was present to help with the procedure.

The busty woman walked straight over to Shino, and smiled down at him. "This may hurt, but bear with it," she instructed.

"Okay," Shino said.

Tsunade formed a hand-sign, and soon her hand began to glow with chakra. The next ten minutes were some of the most nerve wracking moments of Kiba's life. Every time Tsunade touched Shino Kiba could feel his chest tighten, and he had to hold himself back from telling her to stop when Shino winced in pain. Finally Tsunade pulled away, and signaled Shibi to proceed. The older Aburame inserted his kikaichu and had them devour the excess testosterone circulating in Shino's blood system. This part was less painful to watch, and more odd. Kiba didn't know what to think of it.

"That's everything," Shibi said once his insects had returned to him. "He's clear of everything but the normal levels."

"Great," Tsunade sighed. Turning to the two jonnin she nodded. The two braced themselves, and Kiba wrapped his arms around Akamaru. Tsunade reached up and took off the hood to the suit. Several tense seconds ticked by before the Hokage smiled. "Nothing," she said.

"Thank goodness," Kakashi sighed.

"That's great," Gai cheered.

"Good job, son," Shibi patted Shino's shoulder.

"Thank you, Tsunad-sama, Dad," Shino bowed to each of them as he sat up.

"He's going to be okay?" Kiba asked as he stood up.

"Yep," Tsunade answered.

Kiba's face slowly brightened as he smiled and rushed over to Shino. Wrapping his arms around him he grinned, tears sliding down his face in his joy. "That's great!" he cried.

Shino smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Kiba, holding him closely. He breathed deeply of his lover's scent. He was all his again. Even though he knew there was never a chance of someone taking his attention away from Kiba, it was still nice to know he wasn't going to get hounded anymore.

_xXx They're Not You xXx_

Whether it was vindictive payback, or just because they wanted to make the girls squirm Shino and Kiba had agreed to go to the New Year's Eve party. Their presence had definitely caused a couple uncomfortable glances from the attending girls. The only ones who didn't try to avoid them were Ino and Ten-ten.

"I'm sorry," Ten-ten said as she bowed. "I have no idea what overcame me! I know you two are in a relationship. I can't explain how embarrassed I am for my behavior!"

Kiba frowned down at her, "You invited my boyfriend to a hotel."

Ten-ten winced at the reminder of her uncharacteristic forwardness. "I honestly had no control over myself. It's just, Shino was so irresistible at that time."

"Thank you for the apology," Shino said, cutting off Kiba's next comment. "I understand it wasn't your fault. If it'll make you feel better, you were under the influence of a jutsu."

"Really?" Ten-ten asked, her eyes wide with hope. It was obvious she felt terrible about what had happened.

"Yes," Shino answered.

"Okay, thanks for telling me. Enjoy yourselves," Ten-ten said and went off into the crowd to find Lee.

"Why'd you have to tell her?" Kiba complained.

"Because it isn't fair to hold it against her," Shino answered.

"Um…Shino," Ino's tentative voice drifted over to them. The pair turned to see the busty blond looking at them, her two teammates standing behind her. "Um, I-um-"

"She has something to say," Shikamaru said nudging her forward.

"But it wasn't my fault," Ino hissed.

"Just do it Ino," Choji scolded.

A blush painted the kunoichi's cheeks as she looked up at Shino, then quickly looked away. "I'm sorry I hit on you," she whispered.

"What?" Shino asked, honestly not hearing her.

"I said I'm sorry I hit on you!" Ino shouted, drawing everyone's attention.

Shino had to hide his amusement at the situation. Kiba on the other hand openly grinned. This was the best payback he could think off. "No problem," Shino said.

With a quick bow, Ino turned, and stomped off. Choji nodded to them and chased after her. Kiba mentioned something about wanting food, kissed Shino, and went off to the other side of the room.

Shikamaru stayed behind. "She really is sorry," Shikamaru said.

"I know," Shino replied.

"Though, I did think it was odd that she suddenly was so interested in you," Shikamaru mussed. "A jutsu that can make the receiver irresistible to the opposite sex, sounds troublesome. Glad Tsunade-sama found a way to reverse it."

"Me too," Shino said, his eyes trained on Kiba.

"Weren't you tempted at all?" Shikamaru asked, his eyes following Shino's gaze.

"No," was Shino's answer, before he walked over to Kiba, and pulled him onto the dance floor.

Shikamaru laughed to himself as he watched his two old classmates. It was obvious that Shino wasn't going to look at anyone else. Sighing he turned and went in search of his teammates.

As Shino and Kiba danced, Kiba thought about everything that had happened. One question nagging at the back of his mind their entire time. Was Shino attracted to any of the girls that had approached him? If so, which ones, and why?

"Shino," he spoke, gaining his partner's attention. "Did you find any of them attractive?"

Shino paused in dancing, and looked down at Kiba. "Honestly?" Kiba nodded. "Yes." Kiba's eyes widened, and Shino continued, "But that doesn't mean anything."

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"Because, it's the same as looking at a picture in a magazine," Shino explained.

"Huh?" Kiba was confused by that answer.

"They're just faces, just as the pictures are just pictures. They mean nothing to me," Shino said. "After all, they're not you." Kiba's eyes widened, a blush rising to his cheeks. Shino smiled, leaned down, and captured Kiba's lips with his own. "I love you," Shino whispered into the kiss.

"I love you, too," Kiba answered.

As they kissed, the time struck twelve, and the New Year was rung in.

_The End!_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well, that took a different turn than I originally planned. I guess this is what they mean by the story having a mind of its own. Either way, I still like it! Hope you enjoyed it as well, and have a Happy New Year!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
